fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Swan
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Swan (スワン Suwan) is a member of Three Stars, which is apart of the Kingdom of Stella's army.Fairy Tail Movie: Dragon Cry Appearance Swan is a voluptuous dark skinned woman with green eyes, a bunny tail, and silver hair that forms out with bunny ears protruding from her head. Her attire consists of a revealing, armor breastplate, two long white gloves with gaping parts around the forearm, and a black loincloth-like dress that attaches to her armor, finishing with a pair of leg armors while leaving her feet exposed. She also wears a long, yellow scarf around her neck. Personality Swan is an energetic person, showing her love for her movement skills and elegance when displaying her legs in motion, as well as being confident in her fighting ability when it comes to finesse. Synopsis Dragon Cry Swan along with Gapri and Doll are summoned by Animus to pursue the terrorists who've recaptured the Dragon Cry staff with Zash commanding them. She arrives to encounter Team Natsu at their surprise, releasing magical waves of energy at them in a resounding victory due to not much time for them to react. She agrees towards Gapri's notion that Sonya must be happy at all times or the king will be upset. A few days later she squares off in the outskirts of the city with a freed Erza who tries to counter Swan but her decisive footwork and manipulation of her Stellanium Greaves batters Erza consistently. After landing a direct Grand Fouetté attack on her Erza falls while Swan approaches her slowly. The ground suddenly lights up in a red shade, with Swan and Erza clashing once more before she's able to grapple Swan and unleash a Grand Chariot attack, subsequently defeating her. After Animus' death, Swan is seen with her comrades socializing with civilians of Altair. Magic and Abilities Spinning Magic (回転魔法 Kaiten Mahō): This Magic allows Swan to spin herself in fast motions, creating physically seen whirlwinds while allowing her to combine it with her greaves for offensive attacks. *'Grand Fouetté': Swan uses this spell to spin herself in place, generating a large number of crescent blades made of light, which are rapidly sent flying at her target in consecutive reprises. Enhanced Strength: Swan has above-average strength, able to parlay her strength in conjunction with her greaves to simply stomp the ground with her bare feet to create shockwaves. With her kicks, she can also push back her target and damage them considerably. Enhanced Agility: Swan is extremely agile, swiftly moving with large metal gauntlets on her legs while dodging and parrying attacks. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Swan is adept at this form of fighting, most specifically fighting with her legs. Equipment Stellanium Greaves: Swan utilizes Stellanium greaves that by maneuvering the strength in her legs it allows her to create shockwaves by hitting the ground or energy waves by twirling her lower half. Chain Scarf: Swan wears a long yellow scarf that extends all the way to her knees in length. It has the ability to transform into an extended chain that takes on a spiked star blade at the end, able to use it to bind and attack her opponents. Trivia *Swan's final character concept was specifically mentioned to be significantly better than her original draft concept, being that it was touched up after suggestions from both the anime staff and from Hiro Mashima himself.Hiro Mashima Dragon Cry Interview References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Movie Exclusive Characters Category:Female Category:Former Antagonist